


Dragon Slave

by Keira



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/pseuds/Keira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel disappeared, and while on a job request, he is finally found. Bar the only problem it's a that he didn't remember any of his team or guildmates. And he is also not a member of Fairy Tail anymore. What happened top him over the years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 

It's not that Natsu Dragneel wasn't happy that they gained a new member, he was just remembering his dad, Igneel. Wendy was a Dragon Slayer just like him and Gajeel. He was happy that Wendy was now a part of Fairy Tail. He just felt like something was missing. Incomplete. He waved to Happy, letting him know he was going outside to get some fresh air, Happy smiling as he stood next to Carla. Natsu walked outside, taking a deep breath as he walked toward the woods. He felt... better outside, less surrounded by the happiness he didn't feel. He was glad to get away, not wanting to ruin the celebration with his foul mood. He loved being around his friends and family, most of the time. But sometimes... he just wants to be left alone to think. He was now deep in the woods, the smell of pine and nature all around him, so calming and natural. Sometimes Natsu just wants to be a real dragon, like Igneel, and be free to do anything he wanted. Maybe then, his father would come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Well, well, well! Look what we have here."

"A new pet~!"

"He's a Dragon Slayer! Maybe Master would like us to bring him back to the guild!"

"Lets just grab 'im! I want a new pet!"

"Shut up, Baka! This one isn't like the others! He can fight back!"

"I, for one, would love to fight this one. Just to see if he is worthy."

"Sure, sure. And I'm sure Master wont appreciate to see him all beat up and in no condition to survive the ritual!"

"Um, Yuki? I think 'e 'ears us!"

"Oh, great! Akumu, don't beat him up too bad. Just enough to knock him unconscious!"

"Whatever."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the strange man who suddenly dropped out of a tree. Natsu heard voices up there, and decided to investigate what it was.

"I'm your worst Nightmare." The man said, suddenly appearing behind Natsu, his hand over his eyes.

"Get off me!" Natsu yelled, jumping away from the strange man.

Too late." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

A year. Its been a whole year. Lucy Heartfilia didn't know how many hours they have been looking. Searching. She spent many nights crying herself to sleep. She didn't know how else to deal with it. It was like a part of the guild was gone, and they couldn't fix it. No one could patch up the hole in all their hearts. 

"Come on, Lucy. We still have to take up jobs. Don't you need rent money?" Erza asked, trying to cheer up her friend in some way. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to waste your time. He probably got lost on the way home, like the stupid hot-head he is." Gray fake-smiled, remembering the fun fights they had together over nothing. 

"I'm fine. I just got some stuff on my mind. What job do you wanna take?" Lucy stood up and walked over to the request board. 

"Look, Lucy! This one looks fun~!" Happy said, pulling one off the board. 

"Let me read it, Happy. It says, 'Mages Needed. Pay is a million Jewels. More info when mages arrive. Be prepared to fight for your life...' Well... that's not very descriptive. Why'd you pick this one, Happy?" Lucy asked, holding the paper in her hands. 

"Natsu would've liked it. He wouldn't have to plan ahead or think too much. He would just storm there, beat up the bad guys, and destroy some of the town." Happy said, his voice sad as he remembered his best friend. The team all looked down, remembering their missing friend. 

"When we find him, he's gonna destroy the whole guild fighting everybody." Gray stated, smiling at the thought. They all voted to take the job, Erza informing the Master as Lucy and Gray left to pack. They all met an hour later at the train station, all ready to do the job. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great! I'm so glad you are here! I made sure to send my request to Fairy Tail, since you are the most reliable guild I can ask. Now, I will tell you the job info. Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy all leaned closer to the short man, who smiled at them. "I have previously informed the Council about what's been happening, but they put it off as a prank, or something. I'm sure, though, they've already sent some to investigate-" 

"Wait, why is this job so important that you told the council about it?" Lucy interrupted the man. 

"Well, if you let me finish, I will tell you." Lucy looked down in guilt. "There is an abandoned warehouse in the forest outside of town. My workers have reported seeing many people going in and out of it, but the numbers going in are far greater then the ones leaving. I went personally to investigate, and meet a rather rough looking young man. I could tell he was looking for someone, and the said someone suddenly appeared behind me, scared the piss outta me. They talked about some weird stuff, something about treatment, and how his head was hurting, but the older man said nothing, then looked at me if he never saw me before. His eyes were cold, his hand reaching out and covering my eyes. It felt like he was doing some strange magic, and when he took his hand away, he wasn't a man anymore! He was a spider! A SPIDER! It was like he searched my greatest fear and transformed into it! So I ran away as quick as I could. I would like you mages to investigate the warehouse, and find out what's going on in there. Come back to me when you have found out what exactly is happening there. I will give you the reward if I feel the info is worth it. If not, I'll still give you a small reward for your troubles. Now, go on! It'll be dark soon, and that's when you can sneak in there!" The man pushed the team out without any further explanation. The team left and went out to look for the warehouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure Master wants him? He can be go a little overboard with these types of things. He might destroy the warehouse." The man they were watching said, his voice concerned. 

"You know Master is a bit paranoid. And the old man Akumu let get away even hired a real guild to investigate. If Hakai can take care of some mages from the Council, I'm sure he can handle some wizard guild trash. They didn't 'recruit' him for nothing, you know." A second man said, the first nodding and both walked in. Erza exchanged looks with Gray, who nodded, knowing there will be a fight. 

" 'ey, come on Yuki! You know I was just kidding! You know 'akai just as well as the rest of the team! 'e is just as cold-blooded as Akumu! 'e wouldn't say something like that on purpose!" A short, purple haired girl yelled, following a blue-haired girl out of the warehouse. 

"Hakai knows better than to say that to me! He and Aku should just stay in their own room next time. Haka doesn't need to make me melt every time he walks in the room! He does it to play with my emotions! Aku has trained him well, and he needs to keep his 'dragon' under control!" The woman, Yuki, yelled, getting her frustration out by yelling. 

"Just make it snow, Yuki. Make it snow..." The smaller girl whispered, the words instantly making Yuki calm down. It slowly began to snow, Yuki now known to be a snow mage. 

"Did someone say snow! Looks like summer is coming early then!" A voice yelled from inside, the snow melting as the younger man walked outside. His black hair and dark features contrast to the snow-woman's light complexion. 

"Hakai, you know that I hate it when you melt my snow!" Yuki yelled, making the snow fall harder. 

"But Yuki! You know the cold cant compete with me! That's why I love to make you melt~!" He replied, swiftly grabbing the girl, holding her against the warehouse in an inappropriate way. 

"You both need to stop. Yuki knows she cant compete with you, so just give it up, Hakai." A man said, walking out of the building. 

"But Akumu! You know I just love to mess with her!" Hakai pouted, releasing Yuki, who walked over to the small girl. 

"Nana told me how you always mess with her. Cant you just ignore your instincts for once and do as you're told?!" Akumu asked, getting a fast 'No!' from the black-haired man. "Whatever. Just do as Master said and watch over the warehouse. Nana, Yuki and I will be on a mission. We'll be back before you know it." Akumu said, walking off into the forest. Nana smiled at Hakai, then took Yuki's arm and dragged her away. Hakai watched them walk away, his eyes glancing around him before he leaned against a tree.


End file.
